Systems and methods that use a context, for example, a geographical location, to provide various types of services are generally known in the art.
For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 9,727,907 describes an e-commerce system in which a current geographic location of a mobile device, such as a smart phone, tablet computer, or the like, is used to retrieve contextually related information, specifically information about one or more items that have been delivered/shipped to one or more locations in the vicinity of the current geographic location of the mobile device. The information provides details about the items and a user interface element for allowing, among other things, items to be ordered for delivery.
Similarly, commonly assigned U.S. Publication No. 2010/0325015 describes an image recognition system that functions to discern a context for an image uploaded to an e-commerce system. A user is thereafter presented with a user interface having recommendations for items that are relevant to the discerned context for the uploaded image.
Yet further, commonly assigned U.S. Publication No. 2014/0279248 describes a user interface having a search refinement tool that incorporates contextual information, such as supply chain information, for the purpose of providing a customer with the ability to refine search results on an e-commerce website. Supply chain information refers to historical information about a purchaser and the purchaser's previous purchases.
Still further, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,849,082 describes a system that uses geo-location information associated with a user's interaction with an e-commerce web site portal to deduce a context for the user's interaction and then uses the deduced context to influence the display of web site content that is provided in response to the user's interaction. The context is deduced by considering one or more of an industrial density for a locale indicated by the geo-location information associated with the user's interaction, a current time for a locale indicated by the geo-location information associated with the user's interaction, a weather condition for a locale indicated by the geo-location information associated with the user's interaction, and a regulation for a locale indicated by the geo-location information associated with the user's interaction.
The disclosure within each of these publications is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.